Misi untuk iKON
by Furasawa99
Summary: Mino yang sedang menjalani aktivitas hari Minggunya terganggu oleh kabar menghilangnya makalah tugas kelompok Winner. Kecerobohan Kang Seungyoon telah membawa iKON pada misi absurd yang cukup berat. Tapi iKON tetap melakukannya karena iKON selalu membantu Winner (?). Summary gaje, jangan heran sama isinya XD / WinKon Fict / Seunghoon abangnya Hayi / Mino abangnya Yoyo.


**Disclaimer:** Semua cast yang Fura libatkan dalam fanfic ini adalah orang-orang yang masih terlibat sebagai bagian dari **YG Entertainment**. Fura cuma buat cerita absurdnya aja.

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

Song Mino kini sedang bersantai di rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Diatas sofa, Mino terbaring dengan tenang. Mencoba menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan beristirahat. Di sebuah kamar dekat ruang keluarga, tepatnya kamar Yunhyeong, sedang ramai oleh teman-teman Yunhyeong yang datang untuk bermain _play station_ seperti biasa.

Donghyuk yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan segelas minum, melihat sebuah ponsel bergetar di atas meja di ruang keluarga.

" _Hyung_ , Mino- _hyung_." Panggil Donghyuk sambil sedikit menggoyangkan pundak Mino yang sedang tertidur.

Kemudian, kelopak mata si sulung keluarga Song itu terbuka.

"Aish, kau ini menggangguku tidur saja, bocah." Gerutu Mino sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Maaf, tapi ponselmu bunyi, _hyung_." Ujar Donghyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan Mino.

Mino pun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya seperti sedia kala dan diraihnya ponselnya itu.

"Halo."

[Mino- _hyung_ , gawat.]

"Ada apa Seungyoon- _ah_? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku."

[Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya _hyung_.]

"Kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar cemas begitu? Memangnya apa yang tak ketemu?"

[Semuanya, _hyung_. Semuanya hilang. Ku ingat harusnya ada disini. Tapi disini tak ada satu pun, _hyung_.]

"Ck, sebenarnya yang sedang kau bicarakan itu apa, Kang Seungyoon?"

[Makalahnya, _hyung_. Makalah tugas kelompok untuk kita presentasikan lusa hilang, _hyung_. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut.]

Tak lama, ponsel Mino terjatuh. Tubuh Mino bergetar dengan dramatisnya. Mengabaikan Seungyoon yang masih mengatakan halo di seberang sana.

"Mi-mino- _hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Donghyuk kebingungan.

"SONG YUNHYEONG! CEPAT KESINI!" Teriak Mino dari ruang keluarga.

Praktis keenam _namja_ yang sedang berada di kamar Yunhyeong langsung keluar menghampiri Mino. Mereka semua memandang Mino bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Kalian bertujuh! Bantu aku cari makalah tugas kuliahku! Seungyoon lupa itu ada dimana jadi aku minta tolong kalian."

"Eh? Kenapa jadi menyuruh kami? Kami kan disini cuma untuk main."  
"YA!" Ringis Bobby yang mendapat jeweran di telinganya.

"Bantu aku mencarinya, Kim Jiwon. Nasibku, Kang Seungyoon, Kim Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon, dan Nam Taehyun ada pada kalian. Mengerti?" Ujar pelaku penjeweran dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Sedangkan anak-anak iKON itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

'Hn, lagi-lagi nyuruh seenaknya.' Umpat June dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hanbin membagi tugas pada teman-temannya. Untuk Yunhyeong, misinya adalah mencari makalah yang hilang di rumahnya. Barang kali makalah itu terbawa Mino ke rumahnya. Misi untuk Jinhwan adalah ke rumah Seungyoon mencari makalah itu di rumahnya. Untuk Bobby dan Chanwoo, adalah ke rumah Taehyun untuk mencari disana. Kemudian ke rumah Jinwoo adalah misi untuk Donghyuk dan June. Dan yang terakhir, adalah mencari di rumah Lee Seunghoon. Misi ke kediaman Seunghoon adalah untuk Hanbin seorang. Sebut saja Hanbin membuat keputusan ini untuk sekalian bertemu adik perempuan Seunghoon disana, Lee Hayi.

"Misi dimulai." Gumam Hanbin sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Di rumah Taehyun

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Ada ap-"

"Selamat siang, kami disini untuk menjalani tugas kami untuk menemukan makalah yang hilang. Bisa kami memasuki rumah anda?"

'Chanwoo, kita bukan detektif atau semacamnya.' Bisik Bobby dalam hati.

"Makalah yang hilang?" Gumam Taehyun tak mengerti.  
"Hey, aku ingat kalian. Kalian temannya Hanbin si makhluk aneh yang sering menggoda adiknya Seunghoon kan?" Imbuhnya tiba-tiba.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana setelah tebakan Taehyun. Sampai akhirnya Bobby mulai sadar dari _jawdrop_ nya.

"Aaa~ sebaiknya kau ijinkan kami masuk. Menurut Mino- _hyung_ , makalah tugas kelompok kalian hilang dan dia menyuruh kami untuk mencarinya sampai ketemu." Ujar Bobby sambil langsung memasuki rumah Taehyun acuh tak acuh.

Taehyun hanya menganga sambil menatap bingung pada bocah yang memasuki rumahnya begitu saja. Kemudian Jung Chanwoo tersenyum sambil melakukan bow padanya dan menyusul Bobby masuk.

.

.

.

Di rumah Kang Seungyoon

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Jinhwan? Ada apa kemari?"

Jinhwan hanya menghela napas berat.

"Mino- _hyung_ menyuruh kami bertujuh mencari makalah tugas kelompok kalian. Jadi ijinkanlah aku masuk supaya aku bisa mencarinya di dalam. Aku mau misi aneh ini segera berakhir." Jelas Jinhwan sambil memandang Seungyoon lelah.

'Mino-hyung~'

.

.

.

Di Rumah Seunghoon

Hanbin sudah akan mengetuk pintu. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Lee. Sampai akhirnya,

CKLEK

"Hanbin- _ah_?" Gumam seorang _yeoja_ yang membuka pintu.

Hanbin tak jadi mengetuk pintu. Pintunya sudah terbuka duluan. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum canggung.

"Apa kau sedang mencari Seunghoon- _oppa_?"

Tebakan Hayi membuat Hanbin tersentak. Hanbin langsung teringat akan tugasnya untuk menemukan makalah tugas kuliah anak-anak Winner. Dia ingat dia tak akan bertahan lama bisa dekat dengan Hayi jika membuat Seunghoon dan anak-anak Winner lainnya dalam masalah soal tugas kuliah. Karena untuknya, restu Seunghoon dan dukungan anak-anak Winner lah yang membuatnya bisa dekat dengan Hayi, adik perempuan Seunghoon.

"Di-dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Hanbin seketika.

"Dia sedang pergi. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia dijemput Jinwoo- _oppa_. Aku tak tau mereka pergi kemana."

.

.

.

Di rumah Mino

"Aku masih tak menemukannya, _hyung_." Keluh Yunhyeong yang sejak tadi mengobrak-abrik isi rak buku di ruang keluarga, susunan buku di kolong meja, laci belajar kamar Song Mino, dan bahkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Cari saja sampai ketemu, Yoyo- _ya_. Benda penting itu harus ketemu." Sahut Mino ketus.

Yunhyeong hanya menghela napas lelah mendengarnya.  
'Bagaimana dengan mereka berenam?'

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Arggh sudah lama aku mengetuk pintu ini tapi tak ada juga yang menyahut!" Umpat June geram karena sejak tadi tak ada yang menghiraukan ketukan pintu rumah ini.

Donghyuk yang sejak tadi berdiri dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, kini menggeleng pasrah.

"Sudahlah, June- _ya_. Mungkin Jinwoo- _hyung_ sedang pergi." Donghyuk menyimpulkan.

"Ya ampun, tapi aku mau misi bodoh ini cepat selesai, Donghyuk- _ah_." Sahut June geram.  
"Sebenarnya kemana pemilik rumah ini?" Imbuhnya sambil menatap tajam pada pintu yang tak mungkin langsung terbuka lebar oleh tatapan matanya.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa? Berisik sekali sejak tadi mengetuk pintu rumah orang." Teriak seorang _namja_ pemilik rumah seberang, mungkin itu tetangga Jinwoo.

"Hey! Ini semua bukan urusanmu! Kami ada urusan dengan pemilik rumah ini, jadi diam saja kau ya!" Sahut June ketus.

Kemudian Lee Seunghyun, _namja_ pemilik rumah di seberang rumah Jinwoo tertawa. Donghyuk memandang Seungri heran, dan June malah membagi tatapan tajam.

"Kau tau kemana pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Donghyuk sambil berjalan mendekati Seungri.

Kemudian senyuman miring terlukis di bibir Seungri.

"Dia pergi tadi pagi dengan Lee Seunghoon. Maaf aku baru beritahu sekarang. Aku senang melihat kalian sejak tadi terus mengetuk pintu itu dengan bodohnya."

BUKK

.

.

.

Hanbin yang sedang bersama Hayi di ruang belajar Seunghoon kini sedang mencari makalah tugas kelompok itu.

DRRRT DRRRT

"Halo."

[Hanbin- _hyung_ , gawat. June ngamuk.]

"Ngamuk kenapa?"

[Om Seungri membuat June naik pitam. Dia terlambat memberitahu pada June tentang Jinwoo- _hyung_ yang ternyata sedang tak ada di rumah.]

"Ah iya, aku ada di rumah Hayi sekarang. Hayi bilang Seunghoon- _hyung_ pergi dengan Jinwoo- _hyung_."

[Begitukah? Jadi mereka pergi berdua.]

"Begitulah. Lalu apa yang kau maksud gawat, Donghyuk- _ah_? June cuma ngamuk kan?"

[Begitulah, dia memukuli Om Seungri tanpa perhitungan. Mungkin dia akan melakukan itu padamu juga _hyung_. Kau tau Jinwoo- _hyung_ pergi, tapi kenapa tak bilang?!]

"Soal itu-"

NUT NUT NUT

Hanbin meneguk ludah. Bisa dia rasakan Donghyuk kini menceritakan semua pembicaraannya di telepon pada June. Setelah ini, nasibnya pasti akan menyamai Seungri, tetangga Jinwoo.

Akhirnya Hanbin menghela napas panjang. Hanbin langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa rumah Hayi sambil berpikir keras. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memikirkan misi berikutnya, Hanbin segera meraih ponselnya dan menulis pesan. Pesan itu ditujukan kepada Donghyuk, Bobby, Jinhwan, dan Yunhyeong yang berada di tempat berbeda.

[Akhiri saja pencariannya. Sebaiknya kalian kesini sekarang. Kita pikirkan cara berikutnya.]

Setelah beberapa menit pesan itu terkirim ke empat temannya, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _From: Yoyo-hyung_

 _Sekarang? Ke rumah keluarga Lee? Memangnya kau masih punya ide lagi?_

Dahi Hanbin berkerut membaca pesan dari salah satu 95 line itu. Jadi bocah ini meragukan pemikiranku, batinnya. Kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _From: Jinhwan-hyung_

 _Oke aku kesana. Aku harap ide apapun yang akan kau pikirkan, itu bukan yang aneh-aneh lagi, Hanbin-ah_.

Kedua alisnya kini tertaut akibat pesan masuk yang berikutnya. Kemudian dua sms masuk bersamaan.

 _From: Jiwon-hyung_

 _Huh? Ke rumah gebetanmu itu? Kau sengaja mau kita kumpul disana karna mau modus kan?!_

Sms yang terbilang bikin sewot ini membuat alis Hanbin semakin berkerut.

 _From: Donghyuk_

 _Memang harus sekarang ya hyung? Om Seungri, tetangga depan rumah Jinwoo-hyung sedang mentraktir kami nasi goreng yang lewat depan rumah nih. Itu June makannya nambah. Bagaimana kalau kita sampai disana terlambat? Tak apa kan hyung?_

'Traktiran nasi goreng? June makannya nambah? Tetangga Jinwoo- _hyung_ yang mentraktir mereka? Atas dasar apa?!'

Tubuh Hanbin semakin lemas di atas sofa tempatnya duduk. Dia tidak berpikir untuk membalas lagi sms teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Usai mengakhiri kegiatan di tempat misi masing-masing, dan usai bersantap nasi goreng traktiran Seungri pastinya, June, Donghyuk dan anak-anak iKON yang lain sudah kumpul di kediaman Lee Seunghoon untuk membicarakan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku menyerah! Aku tidak mau lagi cari-cari makalah tugas kelompoknya _sunbae_ - _sunbae_ Winner. Buatku itu sudah tak penting!" Seru June sambil merenggangkan badannya di atas sofa. Dia merasa capek, padahal yang dilakukannya cuma mengetuk pintu rumah Jinwoo dan makan nasi goreng. Dia bahkan tak seperti anak-anak iKON lain –minus Donghyuk- yang berjuang menemukan makalah itu di seisi rumah anak-anak Winner. Dan yang lebih mengenakkan lagi, dia makan nasi goreng dan itu ditraktir oleh orang yang dipukulinya akibat kesensitifitas June sendiri.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang." Seru seseorang yang memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Diikuti Kim Jinwoo di belakangnya.

Seunghoon yang memasuki rumah dan berjalan ke ruang tamu mengerjapkan mata melihat anak-anak iKON duduk sofa rumahnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Seunghoon ketus. Dia memberi isyarat pada Hayi yang duduk di sebelah Hanbin untuk masuk kamar. Hayi hanya menurut dan pamit pada Hanbin cs.

"Kami sedang mendiskusikan misi kami yang berikutnya, _hyung_." Jawab Chanwoo polos.

"Misi apa?" Tanya Jinwoo tak kalah polos.

Hanbin dan anak-anak iKON menatap Chanwoo seolah mengatakan 'Jangan kasih tau mereka!'. Namun sayangnya tatapan yang memiliki arti itu tak bisa diterjemahkan oleh Jung Chanwoo.

"Misi mencari makalah tugas kelompok, Seungyoon- _hyung_." Jawab Chanwoo pada Jinwoo.

Kini kedua makhluk polos itu saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan?! Ya ampun." Bisik Bobby di sebelah Chanwoo.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana dan hanya deru nafas kesembilan _namja_ itu yang keluar.

"Eh? Maksudmu makalah ini?" Tanya Jinwoo polos sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _print out_ puluhan lembar yang dijilid rapih.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, tepatnya usai presentasi yang dilaksanakan anak-anak Winner di kampus.

"Woah syukurlah makalahnya tak hilang."

"Iya, padahal kau waktu itu sempat panik kan, Seungyoon- _ah_."

"Ya, syukurlah makalahnya ketemu dan sudah dijilid juga. Kasian juga mengingat Bobby dan Chanwoo berjuang mencarinya di rumahku."

'Apa-apaan mereka? Memangnya lupa kalau Kang Seungyoon _leader_ kita tercinta tiga hari lalu meminta Jinwoo- _hyung_ yang mengurus penjilidan makalahnya?'

Jinwoo hanya tersenyum manis mengiyakan dialog ketiga temannya. Dia terlau polos untuk mengatakan kalau apa yang dilakukannya adalah pergi menjilid makalah bersama Seunghoon waktu anak-anak iKON kewalahan mencari benda itu. Sedangkan Seunghoon hanya membatin penuh umpatan akibat tak tega mengingat perjuangan anak-anak iKON yang segitunya berniat membantu Mino dan Seungyoon menemukan makalah itu.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Fura buat fict WinKon lagi ^-^

Maaf kalau untuk kali ini terlalu garing, seperti biasa, Fura buat iKONnya kewalahan akibat kecerobohan satu member Winner.

Dan maaf soal judul fict yang tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, ini bisa diedit lagi kok. Jadi kalau ada yang mau kasih saran judul fict yang lebih baik (?), sepertinya itu bisa membantu. XD

Haruskah fict absurd ini tetap terpajang di ffn screenplays Indonesia?

 ** _Mind to Review_**


End file.
